Episodes
by coolspy74
Summary: I'm doing some Regular Show episodes. This summary isn't really to entertain you, but enjoy my story. Rated M for cussing, violence, drugs, sex, alcohol, and such that won't be suitable with anybody under 17. But since people read it anyways, let's say it's not for anybody under 12 or 13. Enjoy the story and please review without flaming. No like story? Don't read it. Easy as that.


"Hey Mordecai and Rigby, get that crappy mirror out of the shed and Muscle Man and Hi Fives, go clean the bathrooms." Benson said, assigning jobs.

"Aww what?" Mordecai and Rigby asked.

"You heard me. Go get that mirror out of the shed. It's been giving Pops nightmares." Benson said.

"Then why don't you get?" Rigby asked.

"Yeah I could. If I wasn't the boss of you and it wasn't my job. So get that damn mirror out of the fucking shed." Benson said.

"Fine." Mordecai and Rigby reluctantly said.

Mordecai and Rigby walked to the shed. The took out a dark mirror.

"Damn, it's heavy." Rigby said.

"I know. What the hell?" Mordecai said.

They finally picked up the 230 pound mirror.

"Good now we got to...take... it... to the attic." Mordecai said.

"Damn it!" Rigby yelled.

"Come on man. We just got to lug this 200 pound mirror about 3 and a half blocks to the house then up about 12-17 starts and lasty, take it to the attic." Mordecai said.

"When you say it, it sounds like crap. But at the same time your trying to be a optimist." Rigby said.

"We better start now." Mordecai said.

They tried to lug the mirror to the house. After an hour, they got it up to the attic.

"Man, this was heavy as crap man." Rigby said.

"I know. Hell's this made out of?" Mordecai said.

Mordecai looked at the label.

Dark Mirror:

Made out of the finest magic known in Dark park advenue.

WARNING: THIS MAY CAUSE ANY AND ALL DOUBLES OF ANY PERSON WHO STARES INTO THE MIRROR.

This mirror makes copies of anybody who looks at the mirror and these copies WILL try to kill it's look-a-likes.

This is used only by supervision.

Ages rank 20 to 48.

"Woah man." Mordecai said.

"What?" Rigby asked.

"Look at this label." Mordecai said, putting the label in Rigby's face.

Rigby read the label.

"Woah man! Let's make Benson look at the mirror and get his double to beat the crap out of him." Rigby said.

"Dude, no. First of all, It's too heavy. Second of all, he would fire us. Third of all, This says 'these copies WILL kill it's look-a-likes.'. And fourth of all, there isn't gonna be any possible alibies in this situation for us if he dies." Mordecai said.

"Dude, you worry to much. Look, I'll show you." Rigby said.

Rigby stared at the mirror.

"Rigby no!" Mordecai yelled.

Mordecai tackled Rigby. A dark image of Rigby appeared out of the mirror.

"Rigby, look!" Mordecai yelled.

"Ah!" Rigby yelled.

He saw a image of him just standing there. Rigby walked up to him.

"Well he isn't so bad." Rigby said.

The dark image of Rigby punched Rigby in the face.

"Ow!" Rigby yelled.

The dark image of Rigby jumped up at him until Mordecai kicked the image while it was in the air. The image got up and tackled Mordecai.

"Rigby, help!" Mordecai yelled.

Rigby looked around the attic. He found a bat. He grabbed it and smacked the image back into the mirror.

"Mordecai you okay?" Rigby asked, dropping the bat.

"Dude! Why would you stare into the mirror?!" Mordecai asked angerily.

"I'm sorry dude." Rigby said.

"Well what ever the hell this is, it needs to be destroyed." Mordecai said.

Mordecai got a bat.

"No man." Rigby said.

"What?" Mordecai asked.

"If we break it, that... thing could escape." Rigby said.

"You're right. So what should we do?" Mordecai said.

"I'll watch it." Rigby said.

"No dude." Mordecai said.

"I mean not watch the mirror. But make sure it doesn't break. I'll take care of it." Rigby said protectively.

"Ok... Need help lifti-"

Rigby slapped Mordecai's hand when it was guestured. He picked up the mirror.

"I'm ok!" Rigby yelled.

"Ok man." Mordecai said.

At the house after 4 hours, Rigby was protecting the mirror. Rigby was holding the mirror while rocking back and forth. Mordecai walked to Rigby.

"Hey dude, you want to play some games?" Mordecai asked.

Rigby did nothing but he stuck his dick out and rubbed it against the mirror. Mordecai walked to the kitchen.

"K guys. Rigby is fucked up. Ever since he made a double of his self, he is acting fucking strange." Mordecai said.

"Dude Skips, you got something to help Rigby?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah. Right here." Skips said, pulling a book from his pocket.

"Porn?" Mordecai asked.

"Uh...no. But it might settle his dick's needs. That things like 6 inches in 5 seconds." Skips said.

"Come on Skips." Mordecai said.

"Right here." Skips said pulling out a gun.

"What the hell?" Muscle Man asked.

"You're gonna kill Rigby?" Hi Fives asked.

"No. We must shoot the mirror up and destroy it." Skips said.

"But if we do, the dark image of Rigby is gonna be unleashed. Rigby said so." Mordecai said.

"He lied. The poison of the dark mirror entered him. This substance is known to make a person hyper, crazy, and says stupid things. And this entered his body when that copy of him. That copy of Rigby used his nails to enter coccain into Rigby's body and something else that makes Rigby protect the mirror. Now it ends. To free Rigby, we must kill that mirror." Skips said.

Skips gave everyone guns.

"Now!" Skips yelled.

They rushed to the mirror.

"Now my friends. Kill them!" Rigby said turning the mirror to Rigby's old friends.

Images of the gang started coming out of the mirror.

"Crap!" Mordecai yelled.

"Kill them!" Hi Fives yelled.

Hi Fives shot dark Hi Fives and dark Muscle Man. Skips shot dark Mordecai and dark Skips. Mordecai shot the dark mirror but Rigby blocked it. Benson stormed in the room.

"What the hell are you fucking slackers doing?! Get to work!" Benson yelled.

"Looks like you have another to face!" Rigby yelled.

Rigby shoved the mirror in Benson's face. A dark image of Benson appeared. Dark Benson grabbed Benson and threw him at the guys. They blocked and dark Benson jumped at them. Mordecai blew his face off. It was only Rigby left.

"Well well, seems like tribute is in order." Rigby said.

Rigby jumped in the mirror.

"Rigby!" Mordecai yelled.

"He's trapped. Let him stay that way." Benson said.

"He's right." Skips said.

"No. Rigby, I'll get you out." Mordecai said.

"NO!" Skips yelled.

"Back the fuck off!" Mordecai yelled pointing the gun at Skips's head.

"Mordecai. Drop the gun or die." Benson said.

Mordecai dropped the gun after 11 seconds.

"Ok. We need to tie him up. And fine a way to save Rigby." Benson said.

"We can't. He'll die." Skips said.

"Nope." Mordecai said.

Mordecai busted the mirror open. Dark Rigby appeared with Rigby in the middle. His voice was distorted.

"Now revenge for my brothers!" Rigby yelled.

"Damn you Mordecai!" Skips yelled.

Skips shot Mordecai. Mordecai fell.

"Mordecai!" Rigby yelled.

Rigby kicked all of them in one kick. They fell. Rigby went to Mordecai.

"Mordecai. Please be alive." Rigby said.

"I am." Mordecai said.

"Yes. Good." Rigby said exhaling.

"I'm sorry." Mordecai said.

"For what?" Rigby asked.

Mordecai turned over with a gun.

"For this." Mordecai said.

Mordecai shot Rigby. Dark Rigby came out of Rigby.

"Crap! Damn it!" Mordecai yelled.

Dark Rigby died.

"Oh. Good." Mordecai said.

Rigby woke up.

"Dude, what happened?" Rigby asked.

"The mirror." Mordecai said.

"Oh." Rigby said.

"Want to use it for pranks?" Mordecai asked.

"Yea-yeah." Rigby said.

"Hell no! Clean up the mess or your fired!" Benson yelled.

"What mess?" Rigby asked.

Benson shot the mirror. Glass was on the floor.

"That mess." Benson said.

They all left except for Mordecai and Rigby.

"Play games?" Rigby asked.

"Yes." Mordecai said.

"Rock-Paper-Scissors for player one on Tekken 5." Rigby said.

Rigby threw rock and Mordecai threw scissors.

"Damn it!" Mordecai yelled.


End file.
